


Mister You Misunderstood

by 2Min4CheckingUOut



Series: Misunderstood [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, idkhowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Min4CheckingUOut/pseuds/2Min4CheckingUOut
Summary: Johnny just innocently walks by his youngest son's room when he hears it. He is not at all snooping or spying on his youngest baby. He would never. He trusts his son and respects Donghyuck's privacy. Johnny will never be a over-bearing, over-protective psycho parent micro-managing his kid's every move. That's just messed up. But then again as he hears a groan of discomfort and a whiney, "it hurts" coming from inside that closed doored room all that goes out the window.





	Mister You Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language and some non explicit mentioned adult themes. 
> 
> Johnny and Ten are Donghyuck's parents.
> 
> Donghyuck is a drama queen. Mark is just awkward, says sweet and dumb things. 
> 
> It's a soft, sweet crack fic. That's it, that's all there is it to it. This fic lacks real substance it's just crack. 
> 
> Also cross posted on AFF, asianfanfics with the same username.

Now Johnny being the calm, cool, level-headed guy that he is, did what any loving father would do in that situation. He breaks down the door.

"Get your grubby mitts off my baby," Johnny roars as he whirls into the room with an intimidating fury. Looking every bit as angry as he felt. 

Mark and Donghyuck look up in shock at the sudden appearance, splittered door and fuming Johnny. 

"Oh, hey dad." Donghyuck smiles up at his father peering over Mark's shoulder a bit from where they sit upon the edge of the bed to look at his father. "Mom is gonna kill you when she sees what you did to my door. But whatever, that's your problem." He blinks sweetly and asks his father politely, "did you need something?" 

"Your mom won't care once she knows what I just saved her baby boy from just now. Fuck I mean papa. Your papa won't care. Stop calling your papa, mom. You know he hates that. But enough. Don't you dare try to distract me anymore young man. You're in big trouble. But not as much as your friend over there." Johnny declares as he glowers heatedly at Mark. 

Donghyuck just stares blankly at his father before dumbly saying, "what?" 

Mark shifts uncomfortably on the bed. Never being good at confrontations he just moves about awkwardly fiddling with his thumbs. Not daring to look the older man, Donghyuck's father in the eye. 

Johnny doesn't say anything. Just continues to glare at the older of the two younger boys in the room. 

Donghyuck grabs a hold of Mark's left hand, the one closest to him. And bristles, "Mark isn't just a friend dad. How many times to we have to talk about this? He's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, well if he wants to remain your boyfriend he better keep his hands to himself. As in let go of your hand right this second before I remove it myself. Painfully." Johnny scowls. "Also, you are not allowed to have your door closed if you have a boyfriend in your room."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes but let's Mark's hand go when the older boy tries to pull it away hastily. Not even attempting to fight about it. "But I'm not allowed to have the door open when practicing music. Which is it dad closed door with music playing or open door with my boyfriend present?"

Johnny narrows his eyes at his smartass of a son. "Mark's here door opened. Period. No arguments. I don't care. That door stays open or you lose it indefinitely."

Donghyuck jumps up from the bed, "but that's not fair. I was following the rules. You can't do that."

"Do you want to lose your door right this minute? Cause I'll make it happen." Johnny argues with his child. He makes a move towards the door but before he can place his hands on the shattered wood his husband appears. Johnny's better half.

"Oh my gawd. What the hell happened here?" Ten screeches. "Johnny what the fuck did you do," the smaller man screams as he lunges at his husband fingers stretched out ready to strangle the older male.

"Babe," Johnny says as he holds his arms out keeping his furious lover at bay. "It wasn't my fault. Mark was soiling our baby. I had to protect him. He was doing bad things with our Donghyuckie." 

"What," all three other males present scream at once. Two in shock the third in confused anger. 

"That's right Tennie. Mark was trying to do, things, you know, to our kid. I couldn't stand by and let it happen. Not under our good, christian minecraft roof." Johnny states matter of factly. 

Ten just stares at his abnormally tall husband mouth open in disbelief. 

And Donghyuck screams into a pillow. "Mark won't even kiss me. What are you even thinking dad? Where did you get this crazy notion?"

"B-but I heard. I heard what I heard." Johnny says flustered, unable to even stomach the thought of his youngest kissing someone. Not yet. He's still just a kid. 'Not really,' the voice of Ten speaks inside his head. 'Donghyuck is 18, he's not a child anymore. Not in the law's eyes.' 

"What exactly did you hear," Ten asks as he latches an arm onto his husband's own arm. Johnny looks down at his tiny spouse and mutters out some inaudible words. "What, was that? I couldn't understand."

Johnny groans and wipes a hand down his face, "I said I heard Donghyuck groaning in discomfort and he said it hurts. I thought you know, they were doing, you know.." Johnny trails off as he looks at Ten. And all Ten can do is laugh. 

"Oh mister, you misunderstood. We weren't. We would never." But before Mark can continue Donghyuck cuts in. 

"Never. We're never going to fuck. What the fuck Mark? I thought you loved me. That we were going somewhere. Am I ugly? Do I repulse you? Cause fuck you Mark. Oh wait, we cant do that. We're never going to do that." Donghyuck wails in distress as he runs into his mother's, Ten's waiting arms. 

"What. NO! Baby. That's not what I meant." Mark yells as he reaches out for his younger drama queen boyfriend.

"Oh really, so all you want is to fuck my child. Our youngest son." Johnny states as he threateningly moves towards Mark. 

"No, sir. That's not what I meant. What I mean to say is I love your son. I love Donghyuck. I would never degrade or look down badly on him," Mark pauses and directs his attention to his boyfriend. "This isn't a conversation I expected to have and certainly not with your parents present Donghyuck. But I love you. You're the most beautiful person I've laid ever eyes on in my world. You are the world to me. Everything is you and you are my everything." Mark takes a deep breath. "I love you more than just a quick, mindless fuck. You're better than that. You deserve better. I'd never consider fucking you." And so Donghyuck sadden whale like crying bubbles up again at that statement. "Baby no. Don't cry. Let me talk please. Please. I can't fuck you. I won't fuck you. Because I love you. I eventually want to make love to you. And making love is nothing like fucking Donghyuck. That's what I ugh mean when um I say I won't fuck you." Mark's hand rubs flusteredly at the back of his neck, "we also wouldn't do anything at your parents home. Because that's disrespectful and it just isn't good enough for someone as amazing as you Duckie. You deserve the world. The most special night possible. Not a random wednesday after school." Ten interrupts with a quip about nothing wrong with hump day. 

Donghyuck sniffles in Ten's arms slightly pulling away to look at Mark. Rubbing cutely at his eyes, "you really mean that." Mark nods dumbly and Donghyuck no longer burrowing his face in his father's torso runs at Mark. And starts peppering kisses all over the older boy's face. 

Johnny is fuming and Ten is placing a comforting hand on his chest trying to calm him down. Telling him, its eventual Donghyuck is growing up and they can't stop time to keep him a baby forever. 

The parents are still in the room and it's starting to get awkward. More so than it already is. Donghyuck had shoved Mark back onto the bed when he jumped him and is currently straddling his boyfriend. Mark's arms are hanging limply at Donghyuck's sides not daring to touch the other. As he still feels Johnny's rage-induced glare upon him. 

Ten taking mercy on Johnny disrupts the young lovers making up on the bed. "Alright break it up you two. Donghyuck get off Mark's lap. You're making your dad uncomfortable." Mark helps Donghyuck maneuver off his lap and settles him by his side again. He offers his hand for the younger to hold and looks up at his boyfriends parents muttering apologies for their inappropriate behavior. 

"Thats all fine and dandy. But you never told us what happened in here to have the door closed," Johnny says scowling. 

"Right, sorry sir," standing up immediately Mark positions himself in a 90 degree bow. "Mister you misunderstood. Donghyuck weren't doing anything bad. I was just helping Hyuckie with his fingering techniques." Mark declares proudly beaming up at Johnny as he comes up from the bow.

Johnny just nods along happy with the explanation. "Good. That's nice of you Mark." Until his brain processes the last sentence. "Wait you did what? Fingering?" And that split second was all it took for Johnny to have his hands wrapped around the 19 year old's throat. 

"Dad no. Wait. Please. Mark was helping me learn the finger positions on the guitar. Please stop killing my boyfriend. Mom do something." Donghyuck screamed as his hands were busy trying to wrestle his father away from his quickly turning purple boyfriend. 

Ten jumps into action whistling and Johnny loosens his grip on Mark. The latter immediately wheezes and starts gulping in the much needed air. Johnny just says oh and leaves the room with Ten throwing a half-assed apology at Mark on the way out. He's not that sorry. And Mark doesn't blame him. That was a terribly worded explanation on his part. 

Donghyuck babies Mark the rest of the evening that he stays at his home. Before he fusses over Mark leaving so late at night. 

"Get home safe okay," Donghyuck states softly looking up at the older at his stares deep into Mark's eyes. "I love you Mark," a gentle sweet smile follows the words causing Mark to beam happily down at the younger boy. They're standing on the front porch of Donghyuck's house right in front of the door. Johnny staring intensely at the couple from the living room window situated to the left of the front entrance of the home. 

"I will. Love you too, Duckie," Mark says before leaving a gentle forehead kiss on the younger and walking away. Mark turns back eight times to look at Donghyuck, smile and wave idiotically. As he takes the exact 33 steps it takes to make it to the front door of his house to the right of Donghyuck's home. 

They both wave dumbly at one another before the youngest walks inside his front door first. But only after he sees the elder catch the kiss he blows Mark's way.


End file.
